Litio
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: El litio se utilizó como remedio para diferentes enfermedades, hasta que se asentó como agente farmacológico para el trastorno bipolar, también conocido como psicosis maniaco-depresiva, cuyas víctimas alternan estados extremos de euforia o manía y depresión que les llevan literalmente al cielo y al infierno.


_**Litio.**_

—Bill, ¿Cómo estas? —preguntó el doctor que examinaba al chico rubio sobre la montura de sus lentes.

Aquel chico, sentado en el gran sillón de color negro, perdía la mirada entre las altas paredes de aquella estancia, pero sin desahuciar su lado izquierdo donde descansaba plácidamente su acompañante.

—Irritado —contestó Bill, mirando ligeramente al doctor que se encontraba sentado frente a él.

Era una lastima que la apariencia seria de aquel hombre no alcanzara a llamar lo suficiente su atención. Delgado, alto, pero más bajo que Bill, con algo de cabello alrededor de su cabeza, con sus pequeños ojos observándolo a través del grueso armazón de sus lentes que descansaba sobre su nariz aguileña, con aquella boca que apenas era una línea recta.

—¿Por qué estas irritado? —aquel hombre siguió con su voz modulada.

—Estoy aquí —contestó secamente Bill.

—¿Algún otro sentimiento que tengas? —cuestionó el hombre.

—Desesperado —dijo él, siguiendo con la mirada los altos muebles con numerosos libros que parecían realmente gruesos. Bill no era amante de la lectura, pero sin duda admiraba a quienes sí. Siempre esperaba tener tiempo para concluir con todo lo que quería llevar a cabo. Pero ahora menos que nunca sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo—. No debería estar _aquí _—su mirada recayó sobre el hombre frente a él.

—¿Sabes por qué estas aquí? —el hombre de los lentes se inclinó un poco hacia el frente.

Bill no contesto, sólo se movió visiblemente incomodo en el sillón, tratando de evitar las miradas que el hombre le mandaba, traba de conservar su visión en la cara imperturbable de quien lo acompañaba, que parecía cada vez mas triste. Eso a Bill le molestaba y perturbaba.

El hombre suspiro antes de hablar—.Tengo entendido que agrediste a un hombre.

—Creía que eso te mandaba a la cárcel —dijo Bill, mirando fijamente aquellos pequeños y escrutadores ojos.

—En efecto, pero esto es diferente, ¿Sabes por qué? —el doctor seguía interesado en lo que Bill podía llegar a creer y saber acerca de su estado.

—Él me quiere alejar de ella —contesto Bill con una elevación de la voz, notablemente agitado.

Aquel doctor se sorprendió del cambio en la mirada de su paciente. Parecía haber pasado de un estado de ensimismamiento a uno de fiereza.

—Bien, ¿Podrías hablarme de ella? —sugirió el doctor.

—Tom debe de haberlo puesto al tanto —Bill parecía un poco más relajado, pero sus hombros aun seguían tensos. Alejó la mirada y coloco distraídamente su codo en el descansó del sillón, y su mentón en la palma de su mano.

—Quiero saber que es lo que tu piensas de ella, dime, ¿Cómo es? —el doctor tanteaba aquel piso resbaladizo de hielo, para evitar hundirse.

—Ella es… —él hizo una pausa—, un ángel —Bill pudo rememorar cada parte de su físico como si estuviera viendo una pintura—. Tiene el cabello rubio, un largo cabello rubio con ondas, son como rayos de sol en la oscuridad. Mi oscuridad —un ligero velo cubrió los ojos de Bill mientras seguía hablando—. Sus ojos son grandes y de color verde, con espesas pestañas largas. Su pequeña nariz le otorgaba un toque infantil, y su boca siempre tiene una afable sonrisa de color rosa —una sonrisa ilumino el ausente rostro de Bill—. Es tan pequeña, delgada y frágil.

Aquel hombre no perdió de vista la extraña mirada de su entonces paciente, hacia sus muebles.

—¿De que hablaban? —preguntó aquel hombre, cada vez más interesado.

—De todo un poco –Bill parecía recordar que debía de ser cauteloso—. Es una larga historia.

—Tenemos tiempo, dos horas por lo menos —una afable sonrisa se posó en los labios del hombre.

Bill se sentía inseguro. Él disfrutaba de experiencias diferentes, pero aquella, sencillamente jamás hubiera estado en sus planes, no de la manera en que se le presentaba.

—Bien que tal si me hablas del primer día, el día en que la conociste.

En ese momento los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Bill, mientras su acompañante de paseaba un poco por la estancia, sin hacer ningún ruido. Una de esas sonrisas le indico que podía hablar.

—Era de noche, yo estaba en el estudio revisando unas cosas —él agacho la mirada y comenzó a verlo todo nuevamente.

—¿Estabas solo?

—Sí, Tom había salido con una chica y los demás se habían marchado, a dormir. Era tarde.

—¿Qué hay de tus guardaespaldas?

—Ellos estaban en la parte de abajo.

El doctor le hizo un movimiento para que continuara.

—Yo estaba trabajando en los bocetos del nuevo disco.

—¿No podías hacerlo en casa?

—Sí podía, no quería —puntualizó el rubio.

—Continua.

—Trabajaba en mi computadora cuando un fallo en la luz, apago todas las luces del lugar y me dejo a oscuras.

»Salí en la búsqueda de alguien que pudiera ayudarme, pero el lugar estaba desierto. No sabia con exactitud en que momento todo el mundo desapareció.

«Están en la parte de abajo». Pensé

»Pero la idea de encontrar un ascensor entre aquella oscuridad me parecía titánica, así que me deje caer al suelo con pocas ganas y mucha frustración. Era increíble, pasaba por aquellos pasillos desde hacia meses y justo en estos momentos no puedo recordar como llegar hasta el ascensor. Pensé que no era que no pudiera, sólo era un flojo.

»Antes de seguir con mis pensamientos la luz de una vela aparecía por el pasillo y se acercaba cada vez más.

»Me puse de pie, admirado de que alguien me rescatara. Distinguí las pálidas manos que sostenían la vela, junto con un pálido rostro que parecía flotar en la inmensidad de la oscuridad.

»Pero aquella chica se detuvo a metros de mi, me miro fijamente, con un miedo aparente y casi palpable.

»—¿Hola? —la llamé.

»Pero ella no me respondió, incluso parecía más asustada. Pensé que se iría, y yo no resistiría quedarme ahí, solo, entre la densa oscuridad de la noche.

»—Soy Bill —me presenté, dando un paso hacia delante—, ¿eres del equipo de trabajo?

»Ella parecía dudosa acerca de revelarme algo.

»—¿Estas solo? —me preguntó.

»—Sí —por alguna extraña razón, un sentimiento de protección nació en mi interior, todo dirigido y desbordado a ella. Sin duda los latidos acelerados de mi corazón no eran solo por la oscuridad y la soledad.

»—Soy Emma —ella se acercó un poco más a mi.

»En ese momento las ganas de bajar y gritarle a mi equipo por el apagón, parecieron innecesarias y casi estúpidas comparadas con la oportunidad de poder hablar con Emma, de mirarla.

—¿Así que no bajaste? —cuestiono el Doctor.

—No, me quede con Emma, ambos sentados en el suelo y charlando.

»Me conto que su padre era Joffrey, uno de nuestros muchos ayudantes a la hora de crear y diseñar un escenario. Ese día ella lo acompañaba.

El doctor notó la forma en que Bill frunció el ceño al mencionar el nombre de aquel hombre.

—¿Conocías a aquel hombre?

—Sí, acostumbro conocer a todas las personas que me rodean —Bill juntó sus manos sobre sus piernas.

—¿Cómo era él? –se interesó aquel doctor.

—Siempre parecía callado y lúgubre, distante —se explicó Bill, antes que la imagen que tenia de aquel hombre se manchara de rojo.

—Prosigue –le pidió el doctor.

—Nos quedamos hablando mucho tiempo, parecieron horas, pero se sentían como minutos. Ella era de esas personas con las que no te cansas de hablar y por alguna extraña razón no quieres dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Te habló de su madre, padre?, ¿Tenia algún hermano o hermana?

—Su madre los había abandonado llevándose a su hermano pequeño de solo cinco años. Vivía con su padre, pero él no merecía llevar ese nombre… ¡ese desgraciado! —Bill se inclinó hacia delante en una actitud agresiva, las venas de su cuello comenzaron a mostrarse, y su voz estaba repleta de enojo.

—Tranquilo Bill, aquí estas a salvo, ese hombre no esta entre nosotros —el doctor separó un poco las manos para mostrarle a Bill aquel lugar—. Prosigue, ¿Cómo termino aquella charla?

Una pequeña risilla capto la atención de Bill, su acompañante ojeaba libros de psiquiatría.

—Ella tuvo que irse, dijo que su padre estaría preocupado y no quería causar problemas.

»Sobra decir que yo estaba cautivado por ella, por la manera en que parecía pequeña y desprotegida. No quería dejarla ir.

»—Ven conmigo, estarás bien —le dije yo.

»—Oh Bill, si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo —se lamentó ella mirando hacia el piso, aun con la vela en sus manos.

»—¿Por qué no puedes? —le pregunté yo, cada vez mostraba más mi interés hacia esa pequeña extraña.

»—No puedo huir de casa, aun tengo veinte años, seria incorrecto, además te meterías en problemas —ella alzó su vista, tan triste, tan melancólica.

»Yo di un paso hacia ella, pero esta vez no retrocedió.

»—No me gusta verte triste —le dije, rosando el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla de porcelana.

»—No lo estaré —contestó más resuelta—. No mientras tú estés aquí —me dedicó una simple sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerarse.

»—¿Te veré mañana? —aquella pregunta desataba un nudo en mi garganta, cómo si temiera la respuesta.

»—Claro, pero tendrá que ser a esta hora, no puedo arriesgarme —ella vatio sus pestañas y toda mi reticencia se fue volando.

»—Entonces, hasta mañana.

»Y así, cómo había llegado se iba solitaria y melancólica. Sólo que sin la vela, que había dejado en el suelo junto a mi.

»Me quedé unos segundos mirando la oscuridad, que pareciera se la hubiera tragado. Sopesando la idea de ir tras ella, pero al final me quede ahí, de pie tan solo mirando, aun sin encontrar respuestas a ese furtivo encuentro.

»Después de unos minutos la luz regresó, y yo me fui a casa.

»No le conté a nadie lo que había pasado, ni a Roger, ni a los demás que me vieron salir del edificio. Tampoco a Tom, porque no había llegado, agradecí aquello. No sabía cómo ocultarle algo que a mí me parecía tan importante.

—¿Qué hiciste al llegar a casa? —interrumpió el doctor.

—Tomé una taza de café, observé que mis perros estuvieran bien y apagué mi cerebro.

—Explica eso —le pidió el hombre.

—Yo no quería pensar, no quería que mi lado escéptico saliera a flote, y pensara que todo ese encuentro estaba mal y que era absurdo. Por unos segundos me sentía feliz y no quería que nada arruinara ese sentimiento.

»Al final, solo me eché en la cama y deje a la inconciencia colarse por mis sabanas. Sólo quería dormir.

»A la siguiente mañana todo se sentía como un sueño, espeso y sublime. Como no quería indagar más simplemente lo deje de la manera en que estaba, preferí no contarle a Tom por ese motivo. Pero aun así aguardaba la noche con ansias indescriptibles y un terror profundo, de que todo lo que yo creía y quería, fuese solo un invento de mi mente.

—¿Así que la esperaste?

—Sí, lo hice.

»La esperé hasta la madrugada, incluso tuve prácticamente que sacar a mi hermano del estudio, asegurándole que necesitaba estar solo para que la inspiración llegara. Con todos los demás fue mucho más fácil, simplemente se sintieron exhaustos y se fueron.

»Me senté en un sillón cercano, intentando calmar mis nervios pero cualquier ruido me alertaba. Tenía los nervios de punta, y siempre parecía listo para que en cualquier momento la luz fallara y me dejara en penumbras. Eso no sucedió.

»Continúe esperándola, notando como cada vez mis parpados se sentían más y más pesados. Estaba a punto de dormirme sobre aquel sillón de cuero negro cuando una pequeña risilla me despertó.

»—¿Emma? —dije entreabriendo mis ojos cansados.

»Emma se encontraba inclinada sobre el sillón, mirándome con sus ojos luminosos e infantiles.

»—¿Te desperté? —una ligera línea de preocupación apareció en su frente—. Lo siento tanto, no era mi intención —ahora un color carmín baño sus mejillas.

»Fue imposible para mi no sentir aquel calor en mi vientre cuando miré su expresión de inocencia y ternura.

»—Estoy bien —le dije. Aun seguía tendido en aquel sillón—. Ven —estiré mi mano para que entrara en contacto con la suya—. Ven conmigo —le dije con voz baja notando como el calor de la palma de mi mano se fundía con el suyo.

»—Bill, no se si… —comenzó a explicarse, pero pareciera que la pena la venció.

»Para mi suerte ella no mostro oposición en que la recostara junto a mi en el sillón. Era tan pequeña que ambos podíamos compartir aquel estrecho lugar.

»Yo me abrazaba a su cintura y mi nariz estaba contra su cabello, olía a canela, relajante canela.

»—Lucias tan tranquilo mientras dormías —dijo ella—. Debió de ser un sueño agradable —sus manos se posaron sobre las mías.

»—Soñaba que llegabas —dije suavemente en su oído.

»Emma se estremeció entre mis brazos y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna.

»—Mi madre la cantaba para mí cuando tenia pesadillas o la lluvia de afuera me asustaba —me dijo, respondiendo una pregunta mental que me hacia justo en esos momentos.

»—Es hermosa —dije, deleitándome nuevamente con su aroma.

»Esa noche no hablamos, sólo nos quedamos así abrazados fuertemente, olvidándonos todo lo que nos rodeaba por un instante.

»De alguna manera las alarmas en mi cabeza se encendieron, anunciándome que no podía ser posible que yo estuviera durmiendo con una desconocida, que eso era de chiflados, pero un simple aroma a canela borraba todo rastro de duda y hacía que me aferrara más a esa dulce locura que estaba viviendo y que tenia entre los brazos.

—¿Se quedaron así hasta el amanecer? —interrumpió el doctor.

—Sí y no —contestó Bill, con su mirada puesta sobre su acompañante que ahora lo observaba con una mueca inteligible.

—Explícame eso por favor —le pidió el doctor.

—Yo me desperté en ese sillón, pero ella ya no estaba —los ojos de Bill revelaron una tristeza profunda al recordar eso.

—¿Cómo te sentiste al descubrirte solo en el estudio?

—Solo —dijo. Después de una breve pausa continuo—. Al principio pensé que ella estaría merodeando pero nunca la encontré, aunque su aroma aun persistía en mi ropa.

—¿Qué hiciste después?

—Me enfade y fui a casa donde dormí por casi diez horas —dijo simplemente Bill, mientras su exterior se fortalecía de una capa de hielo.

—¿No regresaste esa noche?

—No, me sentía herido y estúpido —Bill miró a su acompañante, que después de unos segundos de mirarlo, fue a dar otro recorrido al lugar—. Aunque si le soy sincero, estuve a punto, por las voces.

—¿Qué voces? —la atención del doctor estaba sobre el relato de Bill.

—Habían algunas voces en mi cabeza que gritaban y me exigían que fuera a verla, todas ellas diferentes y lejanas —los ojos de Bill se cubrieron de un manto grisáceo.

—¿Esas voces venían de afuera?

—No, estaban junto a mí, a veces dentro de mí, como si me lo susurraran al oído. Incluso en algunas ocasiones casi pude ver a Emma al lado de mi cama, con sus ojos verdes observándome con rabia y enojo. Era una imagen espeluznante, pero después de unos segundos desaparecía.

—¿Dormiste esa noche?

—Sí, tomé algunas pastillas y dormí.

—¿Sentiste miedo?

—¿Usted no lo sentiría? —Bill miró al doctor alzando una de sus cejas—. Ver a alguien en su cama observándolo de esa manera no es algo que se disfrute.

—No, no lo es –concedió el doctor—. Pero la volviste a ver —apuntó el doctor.

—Sí, lo hice —Bill pareció intentar jalar las comisuras de sus labios en lo que era una triste sonrisa—. Soy débil.

—¿Y la encontraste?

—Mejor dicho, ella me encontró —Bill suspiró y continuó con su narración—. Ese día yo no tenia porque estar en el estudio pero con una excusa sobe que necesitaba unos bocetos pude entrar.

»Estaba oscuro porque no había nadie laborando, subí en el ascensor hasta mi planta y fui encendiendo las luces. Pero aquella estancia tenia algo diferente esa noche, parecía lúgubre, como si la tristeza embargara el lugar silenciosamente.

»Al entrar al pasillo que conducía a mi estancia, sentía como era observado por ojos invisibles, y aquellas voces no se callaban, eran murmullos lejanos, parecían estarme juzgando. Yo intenté llegar hasta ellas, caminando por aquel pasillo que ahora parecía el doble de grande.

»Sentía las gotas de sudor bajando por mi frente. Los latidos de mi corazón iban en una creciente, mientras que continuaba sintiéndome atrapado entre esas paredes. Por un momento pensé que si daba un paso más caería inevitablemente a un agujero negro. Tenia visiones donde el suelo desaparecía, donde las paredes se hacían más chicas y me asfixiaban, inclusive pude verme aplastado por el techo. Creí que me volvería loco.

»Apoye mi cara contra una de las paredes, me encontraba sumido en un mar de emociones, ni siquiera podía pensar con coherencia lo que hacia. Sentía la necesidad de llorar, de echarme al suelo y llorar desconsolado, gritar como un loco, y no sabia el porqué.

»—No vale la pena llorar —me dijo una voz que esta por encima de la mía.

»Lentamente me giré para verla.

»—¿Emma? —la llamé, reconociendo su vestido largo color verde, y el color de su cabello. Parecía estar enmarañado, de hecho ella parecía estar sucia.

»—No viniste —me recriminó con la voz firme y llena de rencor.

»—N-no pude —me justifiqué. Aun en el suelo abrazándome a mi mismo, como un niño asustado. No sabía porque de pronto yo estaba tan aterrorizado de sus palabras, de su presencia.

»—¡Mientes!, ¡Me abandonaste! —me reprocho ella—. ¡Como todos los demás! —coloco sus manos en su cara, ocultándola de mi vista.

»Lentamente y como pude, me levanté del suelo. Tomé sus brazos para alejarlos de su cara.

»—Emma, lo siento tanto —me disculpé, con la poca luz a unos metros de nosotros pude distinguir sus ojos húmedos y la manera en que los estremecimientos llegaban a su cuerpo. Estaba temblando.

»—¿Por qué me dejaste? —me preguntó. Su voz me araño por dentro.

»—Estoy aquí ahora —fue un intento patético para consolarla.

»—Te iras como todos.

»—No, Emma estoy aquí contigo —en ese momento yo alcé mi mano para tocar su barbilla pero al hacerlo una mancha quedo impresa en esta—. ¿Q-que es? —un temblor se apodero de mi voz cuando mire mi mano. Estaba manchada de sangre.

»Recuerdo haber gritado y dar un paso hacia atrás. Observé mi otra mano y tenia aquel color carmín. No encontraba explicación para un hecho tan absurdo. Pensé que era yo el que sangraba pero al mirar el piso, pude ver un rastro de sangre, lo seguí y llego hasta un enorme charco en el cual Emma estaba de pie.

»—¿¡Emma, pe-pero que hiciste!? —sus brazos sangraban, finas gotas caían hacia el suelo.

»—No estuviste, me lo prometiste, ¡Me dejaste como los demás! —ella escondió su cara entre sus manos ensangrentadas dejando manchas en su ropa.

»—¡Tenemos que llevarte a un medico! —estallé. Intenté tomarla pero ella no me hizo caso, continuaba llorando—. ¡Emma esto es urgente! —la zarandeé por los hombros pero ella no parecía reaccionar—. ¡Emma! —había una urgencia en mi voz.

»—No, estoy bien —me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa infantil—. ¿Lo ves? —me mostro sus brazos, no había ninguna herida visible.

»—¡No, aun así! —quise insistir pero ella me silencio colocando su dedo índice en mis labios.

»—Sólo quédate conmigo —se apretó a mi pecho, con sus dedos clavándose en el—. No me dejes sola —me pidió.

»Yo la tomé entre mis brazos, apretándola fuerte, queriendo hacerla parte de mí para poder protegerla, para que nunca otra se sintiera sola. Ella sufría tanto y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Me sentía tan débil y pequeño. Unas cuantas lágrimas se me escaparon. Aquel lugar se iba llenando del olor metálico y salado, sangre y llanto.

»Nos quedamos unos momentos más de esa forma tan intima, antes de que yo le sugiriera lavarse. Fuimos hacia un baño cercano. Ella lavó sus brazos y sus manos, y como dijera antes, no había rastro de alguna herida. Yo me hundía con preguntas mientras pasaba mis dedos por su largo cabello para intentar peinarlo un poco.

»—¿Bill me quieres? —preguntó ella con su mirada fija en mi reflejo.

»—Te quiero —afirmé.

»—¿Prometes que no me dejaras de nuevo? —ella se dio la vuelta y quedamos frente a frente.

»—Lo prometo —le aseguré con todo mi corazón.

»—Te quiero —me dijo antes de pararse de puntillas y besarme. Sus labios, contra los míos.

»Sus labios eran tersos y suaves. Se movían lentos sobre los míos, era como si quisiera memorizar cada parte de mi boca.

»Yo la abracé por la cintura atrayéndola hacia a mi.

—Entonces, no la llevaste a un hospital —aseveró el doctor.

—No —contesto escuetamente Bill.

—¿Te quedaste con ella toda la noche?

—No, ella se fue después de algunos minutos.

—Esa noche, ¿Tampoco le contaste nada a Tom?

—No sabia como hacerlo, ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, sólo sabia que quería a Emma de una forma demencial.

El doctor ajustó sus gafas y observo al rubio una vez más antes de regresar su mirada a la paleta que tenia en las manos. Notaba como el rubio tenia lapsos en los que no parecía tener conciencia, sus ojos se ponían opacos y dejaba de hacer los típicos movimientos y gesticulaciones, hasta que él lointerrimpia.

Pero sin más dejo que el joven continuara con su relato.

—¿Continuaste viéndola?

—Sí

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más?

—Tres noches —otra sonrisa fabricada apareció en los labios de Bill.

—Bill, ¿Tú la amabas? —se aventuró a preguntar el doctor.

—Sí —contestó escuetamente.

—¿Por eso hiciste lo que hiciste?

—¡No iba a dejar que nos separaran!, ¡Yo soy él único que la ama! —Bill se exaltó y comenzó a agitar las manos con violencia—. ¡Él sólo la hacia sufrir!

—Tranquilo Bill, recuerda que yo no te estoy juzgando.

Bill bufó, relajando un poco su expresión y su cuerpo. Pero su mirada voló hacia su acompañante que ahora examinaba por encima del hombro del doctor, aquella paleta que él sostenía.

—¿Cómo te enteraste que ella se iría? —aquel hombre interrumpió los pensamientos de Bill.

—Ella me lo dijo, la última vez que nos vimos.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Eso, que su padre la llevaría lejos, ¡la internaría el muy hijo de puta! —Comenzó a exaltarse de nuevo—. Después, sólo se fue —Bill se detuvo.

—Entonces lo hiciste.

—Sí —al cerrar los ojos Bill podía ver su recorrido. La forma en que salió detrás de Emma, la furia creciendo en su interior, su sangre hirviendo, sus ojos empañados. Sus pies, uno frente a otro bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, como empezó a buscar desesperadamente a Joffrey Wilson.

Recordaba la manera en que todos lo miraban con miedo, algunas personas se alejaron de su camino y… ¡Eureka! Ahí estaba frente a él, con sus ojos siempre abandonados y su expresión abatida, poco le importo. Fue hacia él y lo golpeo en el rostro, no le dio tiempo a procesar lo que pasaba cuando ya lo había golpeado de nuevo en el estomago, en las piernas, no se detuvo hasta que lo vio en el suelo.

En su mente aun se repetían sus propias palabras.

«¡Maldito animal!»

Y otras tantas incoherencias que no llegaba a recordar.

Pero si recordaba haber tomado cualquier cosa que estuviera a su vista para agredir a aquel hombre que no hacia ningún esfuerzo por defenderse.

«¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!». Repetía Bill.

No paró con su masacre hasta que alguien lo tomó por los hombros y lo alejaba de ahí. Pero ni siquiera eso lo freno, seguía gritando como un desquiciado. Pero al final, alguien más lo golpeo y quedo inconsciente.

Bill recordó eso con una sonrisa lúgubre.

—Bien, hemos terminado por hoy, Bill —le llamó el doctor—. Nos veremos mañana y seguiremos hablando.

Bill sólo asintió y se puso de pie mientras el hombre hacía lo mismo dirigido hacia la puerta.

El rubio notó como un papel caía de la paleta que sostenía aquel hombre. La recogió del suelo y se congelo al verla, porque, no era un papel, sino una fotografía.

—¿Dónde consiguió esto? —preguntó un Bill pálido y casi sin habla, con la respiración entrecortada. Frente a sus ojos había una chica de largo cabello rubio, con ojos verdes y una expresión de temor en todo su rostro.

—Oh Bill, ella… no es importante —el doctor lucho por recuperar la fotografía pero fue en vano, Bill se alejó.

—¡¿Cómo la consiguió?! —Bill miraba ese trozo de papel con devoción.

—Ella, fue mi paciente, Bill —comenzó a explicarse el doctor—. Como lo fue su madre quien sufría una enfermedad maniaco-depresiva.

«Escúchalo». Le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

—Emma, tuvo que tomar terapia cuando… —el doctor tomó un segundo—, su madre asesino a su hijo con un cuchillo de cocina. Después ella tomó el revolver de su marido y se disparo.

Bill sintió el nudo en su garganta.

—¿Ella aun se encuentra aquí? —se apresuró a preguntar Bill.

—Emma, desafortunadamente heredo la enfermedad de su madre, que se agravo con el terrible asesinato de su madre.

La sonrisa del acompañante se ensancho en una mueca grotesca.

—¿Cómo era su…? —Bill no pudo terminar la pregunta.

—Sarah, tenía el cabello rubio pero los ojos grises, siempre vestía con vestidos floreados.

Bill se sintió desfallecer.

«Emma no solo heredo mi enfermedad, querido». La mujer que ahora se encontraba a su lado parecía hablar en su mente.

—¡No puede ser! —Bill se ahogaba, el sudor frio de su frente se intensificaba—. ¿Ella aun se encuentra aquí? —repitió su pregunta.

—Emma falleció hace cinco años.

Bill cayó dentro de un posó profundo y oscuro.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —estalló—. ¡Yo la vi, la olí, la toque!, ¡¿Lo entiende?! —Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, las lágrimas, la desesperación, todas se agrupaban en su pecho, necesitadas de salir—. ¡Está viva!, ¡Tiene que estarlo!

—Bill tranquilo, entiende que todo estuvo en tu mente, todos aquellos días, tengo testigos que te vieron en tu estudio, solo.

—¡No, no, no! —Bill tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y evitaba que las lágrimas salieran.

Él la recordaba, él estuvo con ella, todo ese tiempo. ¡Él la amaba!

—Tom me dijo que la dibujaste. Aun no se como llegaste a esa información… pero tienes que entender.

—¡No!, ¡Yo estuve con ella!, ¡Oh por Dios! —Se lamento Bill—. ¡Emma! –Gritó su nombre con la esperanza de que ella acudiera en su auxilio—. ¡Yo no estoy loco!

«Sí que lo estas». Susurro la voz en su cabeza.

—¡Cállate! —Bill apuntó a esa mujer que lo observaba con altanería y se reía en sus narices.

—Bill, calma —lo llamó el doctor—. Todo estará bien. Estamos solos —le aclaró,

—¡No!, nada, ¡Nada estará bien! —Bill se paseo por la estancia intentando ver con claridad aquellos momentos que parecía se escurrían de su mente como el agua, ahora no era Emma, era Tom quien estaba ese día en el estudio, no era Emma la que hablaba, era David, era tan sólo una hoja en blanco que Bill llenaba con sus dibujos—. ¡Por Dios! —se lamentó nuevamente, estrellando su puño contra una vitrina.

—¡Bill! —lo llamó el doctor cuando este se dejó caer al suelo y comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor, también observo la manera violenta en que golpeaba los puños de sus manos contra el suelo hasta hacerlos sangrar.

«Ya no era Emma, ¡nunca lo fue!». Se decía a si mismo.

El dolor en su pecho subía hasta su garganta y lo imposibilitaba para otra cosa que no fuera gritar.

Bill se cubría los oídos para no escuchar sus llantos mezclados con la risa de aquella espeluznante mujer.

Cuando de pronto paró.

—Usted la tiene —apuntó al doctor.

—Bill… —el doctor dejo ir una nota de pavor que no pudo evitar.

—¡Devuélvamela! —Bill se puso de pie—. ¡Tenemos que estar juntos! –Gritó en el momento que derribo al doctor y atrapó su cuello entre sus manos—. Mi Emma, mi amada Emma —los ojos de Bill estaban desorbitados y su sonrisa era amplia y mordaz.

Antes de que pudiera concluir con su cometido, el dolor parecido al de un piquete de insecto lo paralizo, haciéndolo caer en un sueño profundo donde solo podía escuchar la risa alegre de una niña y la voz de su madre cantándole una canción de cuna.

El olor de canela le llego a la nariz.

—_Dulces sueños Bill._

_**Fin.**_

_**.**_

No tengo palabras, sólo espero que les haya gustado :) es un tema nuevo para mi, así que no sean tan duras xD

Espero sus mensajitos :)

Dulces sueños!

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


End file.
